


October 12th: Horror Movie Marathon.. Or Not

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: I don't watch horror films so if you were hoping for something scary, I'm real sorry! <3shenala.tumblr.com





	October 12th: Horror Movie Marathon.. Or Not

"Right, so we're gonna start with The Exorcist, then Silence of the Lambs, Halloween obviously 'cause it's in the name, then IT and then..."

"Wait, wait, Bucky, wait!" Steve interrupted, "what are you doing?"

"Going through the list of scary movies we're gonna watch today, it's our Halloween Horror Night" came the straightforward response.

"Buck" Steve was audibly putting all his patience into what he was about to say, "**you** don't like scary movies, **I** don't like scary movies, **we** don't watch scary movies."

"It's what people do Steve, Tasha said it was all part of "spooky season" so we gotta" Bucky even went so far as to do the air quotes.

"Buck, ya remember when we went to see that showing of Nosferatu in the 30s? You kept checking behind our curtains before we went to bed every night for a week! I hung garlic over our front door 'cause that stupid book you got from the library said it would help! We are not made for horror films, Bucky." Steve was openly pleading, for both himself and his partner at this point.

"That was 80 years ago, Rogers, we were kids" Bucky waved his protests away with a flick of his hand, the glint of the metal adding flair to the dismissal.

Now while Steve had long since accepted that he was the most stubborn of the pair, he also knew that he was the only person to truly appreciated just how hard it was to get Bucky to budge once he'd decided on something. So he took his tried and true method of calling Bucky's bluff instead...

"Alright Buck, just let me know if you want me to pick any snacks up" was his final comment as he walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it happened, their horror movie marathon went a bit like this...

They huddled together on their sofa, soft throw blankets over their tangled feet, snacks nestled in between them, the room lit only by the tv screen.

Bucky had changed their playlist so they were starting with Suspiria, a choice that had Steve's stomach churning just from the description he'd found online. He was doing his best to tamp down on his nerves, but he was privately hoping that Bucky would tap out quickly so they could watch one of the Disney movies they had left on their list.

Thankfully, it was Steve's lucky night and they had only made it through the gruesome opening when Bucky was leaping up from the sofa, sending popcorn scattering across the floor, to bring the lights on with a slap of his palm against the switch.

Steve kept his satisfaction off his face as he looked over to the brunet, heart-wrenching when he saw the wide-eyed, slack-jawed fear on that beloved face and was quick to stand and hustle Bucky into a tight hug, pressing kisses into the top of his hair with soothing whispers.

When Bucky pulled away calmer, he nodded resolutely (mostly to himself) and declared, "Right, not doing that again. I'll clean up this mess, you get the next Disney film started."

"Yes, Sergeant." Steve grinned before moving to do as he was told. "Oh and Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you so."

There was a pause before Bucky grumbled unhappily and near-silently admitted, "yeah you told me so. Smartass punk."

"Stupid jerk."

And so, with the room softly lit by one of their floor lamps and cookies replacing the popcorn, they resumed their places on the couch, this time wrapped in each other's arms, and Steve pressed play so that opening strains of Hercules could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch horror films so if you were hoping for something scary, I'm real sorry! <3
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
